User blog:The Nameless Lancer/The Bleeding - Chapter 7: Heretic
Heretic is the seventh chapter of my second fanfiction, "The Bleeding". This chapter is going to be pretty intense, so let's not waste too much time in the intro. Heretic Following the Rebels' crushing defeat and the loss of one of their best soldiers, Krystof and his men made their way to Yharnam to get help. Krystof went to Harold to ask if he had more contacts that could help them fight the Order. Harold told them that he didn't have any contacts, but that doesn't mean that there wasn't anyone who could help them. Krystof was disappointed that Harold couldn't give them any support. Thinking that all was lost, Krystof thought about disbanding his unit, but then Harold told him that he just remember a group of bandits who would join them if they had enough gold. Harold gave Krystof about 200,000 gold, and told him to head to the town of Londinium. At Londinium, the bandits welcomed Krystof, and gladly joined him in his war against the Order. Almost 39,000 bandits joined the Rebels, and didn't even accept the money Krsytof offered them, saying that they would be honored to fight for the Shepherd of Fire. And unlike the mercenaries that they had previously hired, the men from Londinium actually had horses. Krystof gained about 30,000 horsemen, 12,000 of which were horse archers, and 9,000 infantry armed with a variety of weapons, ranging from swords, spears, halberds, axes, and bows. The Rebels now had a greater chance at fighting the Order, but the Order still had an advantage, and most likely have a new Grandmaster by now. The Order had recovered greatly from the last battle, but the loss of Saladin weakened the Order greatly. Fredrick took over Saladin's position as Grandmaster, but didn't select a new Grandmarshall. He also was a much more bloodthirsty commander than Saladin, and decided to take over any settlements that supported the Rebels in an attempt to weaken his enemies. He successful captured Ancrya, which surrendered. He then split his army and sent them to 3 nearby villages and force them to surrender. He conquered a total of 5 settlements before being confornted by the Rebels. Krystof sent his horse archers to weaken Fredrick's army, and killed a large amount of the Order's knights. The Rebel archers then retreated, luring the Order's knights to follow them into a trap. The enemy knights fell for the Rebels' trick and chased the horse archers. Once the knights chased Rebels onto a road in the nearby forest, they stopped chasing the horse archers, knowing that they were marching into a trap, but they were already to late. The Rebel forces came out of the woods from both sides of road, surrounding the Order's knights. Knowing that their fate was imminent, the Knights prepared to kill as many Rebels as possible. The Order's Knights were about to kill a few dozen Rebels, but everyone of them died. This pissed Fredrick off, disappointed that his warriors were foolish enough to chase the enemy into a trap. He then did something that would give him a great advantage over the Rebels. He bribed many Yharnam officials into declaring Krystof and all of the Rebels as outlaws, and that they could never return to Yharnam. Anyone who worshiped Yhorm were declared heretics. Credits Thank you for reading chapter 7. Chapter 8 will come out later today, and tell me what you think in the comments. Category:Blog posts